


Broken Hearts That Can't Be Fixed

by Painfully_Attached



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending, but what did you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painfully_Attached/pseuds/Painfully_Attached
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad love story between Craig and Tyler where they send letters to each other to explain their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Hearts That Can't Be Fixed

Dear Craig,

While I sit by your side,  
and hear you cry,  
I cry inside.  
Knowing I did this to you,  
I took away your beautiful smile,  
your amazing laugh.  
And I take full responsibility.  
But while I sit by your side,  
I fall in love even more.  
Knowing you still care for me,  
even though I shot you down.  
Knowing you trust me.  
I've fallen in love Craig,  
while you have fallen.  
-T

 

 

Dear Tyler,

I hate you, because I loved you,  
when you didn't love me.  
And now that you love me,  
while i've moved on,  
I hate you even more.  
But I can't leave you,  
I can't say goodbye,  
you mean too much to me.  
So what shall you do while you wait for me to love you?  
Cry.  
Because when you cry, I'll be there by your side,  
like you did for me.  
I mean, that is how you fell in love with me, right?  
You stuck around, even if I hated you.  
But you should remember,  
I'm not as stubborn as you.  
-C

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Any stories you want to hear happen? Leave them in the comments below and I will try my best! Have a fantastic day and I will see you later.


End file.
